the flock goes to melbourne
by Phoenix Martinez-Ride
Summary: when the flock come to melbourne, and end up at a local, massive mall, what happenes when Max finds the cookie store? rated k for 1 use of a word starting with 'C', ending in 'P' and meaning 'poop' and a coulple usses of 'wth'
1. Chapter 1

**So this is sort of based on a true story. Yesterday I went to Highpoint (in case you don't know, it's this MASSIVE 4-story (in case you've been there and are like 'it doesn't have 4 levels!' yes, it does, Myer has 4 levels. That just shows you how big this place is!) Shopping centre in Melbourne, which is in Victoria, Australia, in case you didn't know) anyway I rarely get to go there, because my mum is inexplicably scared of it (perhaps because it's so big?) and its WAY hard to find parking. Anyway there is this shop called Mrs Field's Cookies there and they have the best cookies ever! I seriously NEEDED, not wanted another cookie, but my mum wouldn't let me have one. Anyway, here is da story!**

**Oh yeah I don't own MR and I (very unfortunately) don't own Mrs Field's Cookies!**

I groaned. This mall or 'Shopping centre' as they called it here in Melbourne, where we had come for a mini vacation, was MASSIVE! It had FOUR LEVELS! Nudge had dragged us all from the motel we were staying in to this mall (which was called highpoint) to look at the clothes and makeup. 'Nudge, can we go now?' I said annoyed

'No, Max, I'm still looking! Did you know that we don't even have most of these shops back in the U.S?' she said

'Whatever' I grumbled

'Like you see that shop there?' she said pointing at a big yellow store that was dethatched from the main building. Humans wouldn't have been able to see it, because it was so far away. In massive black letters it said JB Hi-FI.

'well there's this small town not far from here called East Keilor, and there is this tiny little place there, it's like a strip mall, but it's a square shape, and has a park in the middle, with shops on the outside, and that's where the first ever JB HI-FI shop was. But in, like, November the people that owned the land it was on kicked them out and now it's gone! Even though it was the first one ever!'

'uh-huh, cool' I said, bored

'Also, you know Shane Jacobson? The guy in those movie Kenny and Charlie and Boots?' she said in her 'did you know' voice 'he grew up the too! Oh! Also that singer, Tina Arena!' she finished

'Nudge, please! You're giving me a headache.' I almost yelled.

She made a 'sorry' face.

'ok whatever, me and Fang are going to go look at uhhh…build a bear.' I said. It was the first thing I could think of!

Fang gave me a weird look and Angel looked at me like she wanted to come

'Uhhh Christmas Shopping?' I said it like it was a question. I grabbed Fang and dragged him out of there. We came across the escelators

'Up here!' I whisper-yelled, dragging him up the thing.

'Like I have a choice' he grumbled.

'Oh, we're not _really _going to the bear shop. I just needed to get away from Nudge.' I assured him. As we came to the top of the elevator, I gasped. 'COOKIES SHOP!' I practically squealed. WTH?

**Will post more in like five minutes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

'Shhhhhh!' said Fang, franticly

I looked around. Lots of people were staring at us. I made an 'ooops' face I walked as calmly as possible to the cookies. It was a Mrs Field's. I'd never had a cookie from there, even though we have them back in the U.S, but I heard they were AH-MAZ-ING. There was about 11 different cookies, 10 different 'nibblers' which were like mini brownies or cookies, 3 different brownies, 7 other sweets and 'cookie chillers' which were like ground up two flavour cookies with ice cream, so it was a cold drink. I inhaled the warm-cookie smell and sighed. I saw the prices. They were so expensive! Then I remembered something. The Max card! We had totally forgotten about it! I handed over the card 'do you do cash out' I asked the girl at the register. She nodded

'Ok can I have…$100 please?' I punched in the password and she handed me the money' I scanned the cookies. They all had little descriptions. I spotted one. 'Chocolate Lover's: a blend of Dark, White and milk chocolates in perfect harmony.' Yum. I ordered two and agave the second one to Fang. I took a bite. It. Was. The. Best. Cookie. i. had. Ever. Tasted. It was even better than mom's! It had the perfect crunch-to-soft ratio. It was crunchy on the outside, and heavenly, warm and soft in the inside. I looked at Fang. His eyes had lit up.

I looked at the cashier. 'we'll be back. Soon.' I told her. she just gave me a weird look. We ran at full speed down the escalator, and towards the flock. They were just entering a clothing shop.

'guys come quick! I just found the best shop! It's a cookie shop!' everyone looked up. Including Total. He was pretending to be Iggy's guide dog. 'this way" I said in a sing-song voice. A sing-song voice? WTH? Cookies do weird things to me, I guess.

I led them to the shop and was met with a chorus of 'woooow's. I strode up to the counter. ' hi. Can I please have six' Total looked at me weird. 'sorry seven of everything? And YES we WILL eat it all.' I handed her the money and the card. She looked at me weird, again. God! What was with this chick and looking at me weird? We waited for a bit and the she handed everyone a massive paper bag, filled with smaller paper bags, where the food was, giving the extra to me.

'who's the extra for?' Fang asked

'Total.' I said in a duh voice

'but he's a dog!' he exclaimed

'yeah but he's a _mutant _dog. He'll be fine. Besides, he's had chocolate before, and nothing happened.' I said. Fang just shrugged

We stopped at a table to eat food. They were all delicious. I watched as my flock devoured their desserts. When they ran out, they all, including Fang, looked sad

'Max, I was thinking.' Started Nudge in her super sweet voice that she uses when she really wants something.

'yes?' I said, getting bored

'maybe we can just live here for a while? It's so massive that we wouldn't get caught.' I started to say no, but she interrupted me

'if we stayed, we could get more cookies!' She finished. and that's how we ended up camping out in a mall.

**Ok so I might post more, like about their adventures living in a mall, but I'm about to start a max ride and cars crossover. **


End file.
